


Under the Table

by torino10154



Series: 2013 Anniversary Ficlets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Plugs, Canon Het Relationship, Infidelity, Multi, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Under the Table

Bill was going to _kill_ his brother. Well, that wasn't specific enough. 

He was going to kill Charlie.

Charlie...who was flirting with Fleur shamelessly. They weren't married yet but Bill knew this wasn't about Fleur; it was about him and Charlie.

They sat down to supper and Bill made a point of placing himself directly in front of Charlie while Fleur was safely seated next to Hermione further down the table.

Bill raised an eyebrow and Charlie gave him a lascivious smile.

Touching the end of his wand, Bill cast a lubrication charm on Charlie.

His eyes widened and he began coughing. 

"Don't choke," Bill said as George began pounding Charlie on the back.

"I'm fine, George." Charlie waved him off and took a sip of water. "Must have gone down the wrong pipe."

They ate in relative peace—well, if you considered Ron throwing a bread roll at Percy peace—until Bill waved his wand under the table again, magically placing a buttplug directly where Charlie needed it most.

"Fuck," Charlie gasped. 

"Language!" Molly said, scowling at Charlie.

"We're all adults, Mum," Ginny said. "If Charlie wants to say sh—"

" _Silencio_!" Arthur said. "Not at the supper table."

"Sorry, Mum," Charlie said quietly.

Bill noticed beads of sweat developing across Charlie's forehead and the way he couldn't sit still.

"Feeling all right?" he asked, then took another bite of pot roast. 

Charlie stood, his chair scrapping the floor as he pushed it back. "Actually, I might go lie down."

"You do look peaky, dear," Molly said bustling over to him. "Is that a fever?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Mum."

Bill stood up as well. "I'll go up with him, settle him in my old room." Charlie shot him a look but headed for the stairs, Bill following behind.

"You're a bastard," Charlie hissed as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Says the man flirting with my fiancée," Bill shot back.

"Says the man who is about to fuck his little brother while his fiancée sits at supper with his family."

Bill laughed darkly. "Touché."


End file.
